


[fanmix] a few more drops, a far more worthy goal

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Forgiveness, Healing, M/M, Revenge, Star Wars Big Bang 2020, aftermath of order 66, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “A part of me died when I thought I’d lost you, when I thought I’d lost you all. It was a wound that has never stopped aching. To have you back in my life, even just for this moment is a gift beyond price. Of course I forgive you.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	[fanmix] a few more drops, a far more worthy goal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pave Your Way with Stones Well Chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993677) by [TrickyTricky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyTricky/pseuds/TrickyTricky). 



**[download the mix as a zip (82.8mb)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20a%20few%20more%20drops,%20a%20far%20more%20worthy%20goal.zip) **

**1.**

million pieces | bastille - 00:04:14

 _the echoes of that news ring loud_ | _the echoes, the echoes_ | _no music ever drowns it out_

**2.**

lipstick covered magnet | the front bottoms - 00:02:27

 _pretend that this is fake_ | _it helps to kill the pain_ | _all that you want is different_ | _all that you'll get is same_

**3.**

i found | amber run - 00:04:35

 _and i'll use you as a makeshift gauge_ | _of how much to give and how much to take_ | _i'll use you as a warning sign_

**4.**

gone away (live) | the offspring with emily armstrong - 00:05:15

 _i reach to the sky_ | _and call out your name_ | _oh please let me trade_ | _i would_

**5.**

dear jealousy | mika - 00:03:53

 _i'm jealous, i'_ _m jealous of everyone_ | _jealous of the man i used to be_ | _and the man i could become_

**6.**

dust to dust | the civil wars - 00:03:45

 _you've fought the fight_ | _you bear the scars_ | _you've done your time_ | _listen to me_ | _you've been lonely, too long_

**7.**

you're somebody else | flora cash - 00:03:54

 _i finally sat alone_ | _pitch black flesh and bone_ | _couldn't believe that you were gone_

**8.**

bad ones | matthew dear ft. tegan and sara - 00:04:38

 _i'm one of the bad ones_ | _and that's why you feel lucky_ | _if i was one of the good ones_ | _i don't think you'd like me_

**9.**

hold on to what you believe | mumford & sons - 00:04:38

 _but what if i was wrong_ | _but hold on to what you believe in the light_ | _when the darkness has robbed you of all your sight_

**10.**

anybody | dead sara - 00:04:28

 _move your mouth, move your mouth, i just want it out loud_ | _and i heard it from the voices in the rain clouds_ | _that you were coming in, ah_

**11.**

human | of monsters and men - 00:03:59

 _plants awoke_ | _and they slowly grow_ | _beneath the skin_

**12.**

never let me go | florence and the machine - 00:04:27

 _and all this devotion was rushing out of me_ | _and the questions i have for a sinner like me_ | _but the arms of the ocean deliver me_


End file.
